weekyle15s_the_four_warriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucy Heartfilia
Lucy Heartfilia is the daughter of Jude Heartfilia and is Lucas' girlfriend. Appearance Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. However she appears to keep her hair up more often in pigtails. She is buxom and has a curvaceous body. Her (presumed) measurements are: bust, 91cm; waist, 59cm; and hip, 88cm (36 in, 24 in, 35 in). Lucy does not consistently wear the same outfit. However, she always has a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up and a whip with a heart-shaped end. She often wears black, leather high heeled boots. She also bears a striking resemblance to her mother. Personality Lucy takes exceptional pride in her appearance and is very confident in her sex appeal, often exuding a certain amount of vanity. Despite this superficial attitude, she is a clever, kind, and genuinely caring person. Lucy is passionate for literature and is in the process of writing her own novel about her adventures although she does not like telling anyone about it. Aside from her interest in writing and reading prose, she also likes shopping, cooking, and assertive men. Her favorite colors are blue and pink. She is a member of the Heartfilia family, once one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of the world. However, due to her estranged relationship with her father and the death of her mother, Layla Heartfilia, she left home to follow her own path, which displays an ambition for independence. Lucy is very kind to Lucas' Celestial Spirits and refuses to utilize them as shields or think of them as such. She fights alongside the Spirits and treats them as friends, unlike several other Celestial Spirit Mages, who view them as mere tools and objects. Lucy likes Lucas cares greatly for the Spirits and will also go to great lengths to give them happiness, even at the cost of her life. Although, Lucy is, in most cases, cowardly and easily frightened, she has no problems with fighting and would happily stand up to danger, even if she ends up getting hurt, for her friends and guild. While her powers are normally not as overwhelming as her friends, Lucy has proven to be a capable combatant herself, often using her cleverness to her advantage, and thinking outside the box during battle. She has eventually inherited stubbornness and refusal to give up, even when the odds are against her. She does not get very excited about fighting and is not quick to resort to violence as the solution. However, she does admit that being around her friends is really fun. Lucy always keeps her promises. She gives her all for the sake of her family and friends. Powers, Skills and Abilities *'Urano Metria': Yukino used this spell alongside Yukino when fighting against the Eclipse Spirits Virgo and Libra. *'Gottfried': A super Magic which is long forgotten. To activate the spell, the casters must kneel on the ground and hold hands, while one has to recite the incantation. Whilst chanting, an aura will encase the casters, which will surge upwards, and stars will slowly fill up the heavens; as the caster yells out the spell's name, the aura will become a beam, together with the stars shining brighter, swirling around the target. However, the spell will inflict pain to the users. Weapons Fleuve d'étoiles: An extendable whip coming from the constellation. Lucy was given this weapon by Virgo to fight Byro, in order to avoid depleting all of her Magic Power by summoning her Spirits. While not in use, only the whip's handle is visible, this possessing a simple, cylindrical form, with a dark central part and lighter edges; the lower one is covered in stud-like ornaments and has a small rope hanging from it, to which a star-shaped pendant is attached. When the weapon is being used, a jet of flowing water is created from the handle, which remains compact, and twists as if it were a whip's rope part. The water seems to have material properties, with Lucy being capable of grabbing foes or objects with it, as well as to perform attacks. The Fleuve d'étoiles is Lucy's current weapon, with her carrying it around in the very same spot which her old whip used to have, attached to her belt, in correspondence to her left hip. "Fleuve d'étoiles" is French for "River of Stars," living up to the whip's appearance and origin. Family *Jude Heartfilia (Father) *Layla Heartfilia (Mother, deceased) Voice Actress Cherami Leigh. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Daughters Category:Girlfriends Category:Magic Category:Supernatural Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroines Category:Humans